My Favorite Flavor
by Sassy Kames
Summary: A fan asks a forbidding question at a Q&A with BTR but the outcome was worth it. Kames/Cargan one shot.


**A/N **Getting kind of annoyed that all my stories are one shots. Though I really wanted to do this kind of one shot for awhile, this will be the last one for a bit because I'm working on a new story (Tails of Love is going to stay on hiatus for long time) that I'll hopefully publish soon. Any who, my fingers are numb and hurt so I'm cutting this note short. It's so cold, sweet Lord. Okay, hope you all like this. :]

* * *

**My Favorite Flavor**

"What's your favorite animal?" a fan asked Kendall who was sitting on a stage alongside his band mates with a micro phone in his hand. Big Time Rush were at one of their many interviews with Q&A with fans.

"Um, I like rabbits. Bunnies. Same thing. I think." the blonde answered with a smile while some of the fans giggled at his cuteness.

"Awesome." the girl replied with a smile before another fan asked a question.

"Okay, I'm kind of nervous asking this because I was told not to but I just _have _to know." the girl took a deep breath before gushing out, "Is it true that you all are dating?"

The room grew silent with the guys all fidgeting on the stage while their fans stared at them in complete silence.

"Uh." Logan coughed before glancing over to his band mates. Kendall gave him a shrug before smiling hesitantly. Clearing his throat, the youngest member lifted the mic to his mouth.

"We are."

"Oh my god, I knew it!" a different girl screeched before bombarding the guys with questions. "Who's with who? Team Top Shelf against the Shorties? Who tops? When- ow!"

The girl's friend nudged her hard in the side with a glare. "Shut up, Christy!"

James laughed. "No, it's okay. Kendall is with me and Carlos and Logan are together."

Some girls looked happy about this piece of news while others looked disappointed.

"Any other questions? We have time for a couple more." Carlos spoke up, eyes searching around the room for a hand in the air. He found towards the back and acknowledged the girl. "You in the back." he smiled and the fan swooned on her feet for a second with giddyness before clearing her throat.

"Um, yeah, I have two for each couple! Well, actually three but it's not a question. First, I'd just like to say that if you all were worried about losing fans when coming out, you won't! We all love you just the same and I know I am speaking for all of us in this room, yeah?"

Cheers erupted and the girl nodded approvingly. The guys smiled and James said a small 'Thank you' into the mic before she continued. "Okay, who tops in the relationship and what is your favorite flavor of anything?"

"Okay, my flavorite ice cream flavor is cookies and cream. And little Logie is my submissive baby." Carlos winked while the girls screamed and squealed. Logan blushed beside him which made him chuckle and he leaned over and gave the younger boy a sweet kiss to his cheek. That only made the fans squeal louder.

Once they calmed down, Logan (with a faint blush still on his face) spoke up. "I like chocolate cake and um, well C-Carlos already answered th-the question so uh, J-James?" the smart boy stammered, earning giggles from the crowd and a teasing grin from his brunette friend.

James leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Kendall's unexpecting mouth and slipped his tongue innocently past the blonde's parted lips, moaning quietly when the taste that was Kendall exploded on his taste buds. Mint and vanilla. A delicious combination.

The fans were screaming on the top of their lungs as they witnessed the kiss. One even fell over when she saw James' tongue wrap around Kendall's and tug. Kendall had one hand tightly fisted into James' shirt and was kissing his boyfriend back, giggling as he heard their fans screeching.

James pulled away and Kendall let him go with a smile. "My favorite flavor is Kendall."

"OHMYGAWD, RIGHT IN THE GUT!" someone yelled.

"MY FEELS!" someone else screamed out sounding almost in pain.

"Okay..." Logan said with a confused expression on his face.

"And," James continued with a chuckle, "Blondie is _my _submissive baby."

Several of the girls (and guys, the boys took in slightly surprised) awwed. Kendall, looking embarrassed spoke. "I like strawberry flavored popscicles."

"Wow, he's so adorable." a girl with brunette hair told her gay friend beside her.

"Ain't gotta tell me that." he replied as he stared up ahead at his favorite boy band.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today but hopefully we'll see you all at our show tonight!" cheers filled the small room as the guys stood up. "Thanks for having us here. We love you all so much!" James said with a wave before using the same arm to wrap around Kendall's waist and lead him off the stage.

Carlos and Logan were behind them with Carlos holding his boyfriend close to his side as they walked together after their taller friends.

The security opened the door for them that led to the hall backstage where Gustavo was standing fuming. "DOGS. DID I NOT TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR RELATIONSHIP HUSH SHUSH-"

"Hush shush?" Kendall repeated with a smirk while snuggling closer to James' warmth.

Gustavo's eyes twitched. "YOU-"

"Gustavo," Kelly appeared at his side suddenly, making his jump. "The fans still love them. If Griffin gets upset about this, he'll have to deal with me. Honestly, the boys are happy being out together; they don't want to keep their relationship a secret. So if Griffin can't accept that, like I said, he'll get it from me. Boys, you did a wonderful job. The limo is out back waiting for us."

Carlos tugged Logan after him as he walked up to Kelly and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Kelly!" he chirped before leading his raven haired boyfriend down the hall to the exit doors.

"Yeah, thanks Kells." James kissed the woman's other cheek before walking after his friends, Kendall beside him holding his hand.

Kelly turned to watch them go with a smile before looping her arms with her boss's. "Come on, let's not wait up."

"You'll really give Griffin a piece of your mind when he finds out the dogs relationship are public?" Gustavo asked, letting the woman lead him towards the doors.

"Everything I've got. The boys deserve to be happy and if he thinks otherwise and even _tries _to drop them from the label, there WILL be a problem and I WILL smack and old goat." Kelly growled before flipping her dark hair over her shoulders and strode out the door that was opened for her by another security guard, a shocked but slightly love dazed looking Gustavo after her.


End file.
